onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan
Jonathan is an anime only Marine Vice Admiral stationed in the G-8 Marine Base. He is Chef Jessica's husband, and is also said to be Akainu's protege. Appearance Johnathan is an orange haired man with black eyebrows and mustache. When in uniform, he wears a typical Marine overcoat with medals and a feathered tricorne. Personality Johnathan tends to spend the night fishing and is often seen relaxing and meditating, but despite this he is a skilled strategist. He seems to severely dislike broccoli and says nah at the end of his sentences on occasion. He cares deeply for his base and his soldiers. This is shown after the Straw Hats escape, he reveals that he had no aspirations of capturing the Straw Hats and merely saw their appearance as a way of bringing his soldiers together and proving to the Marine headquarters that the G-8 base was still important and did not deserve to be decommissioned. Though he is said to be Akainu's protege, he has conflicting morals with his mentor. Akainu is a believer of Absolute Justice who is willing to kill even civilians if it would uphold the peace, whereas Jonathan is more of a believer of Moral justice who is willing to let criminals go regardless of orders depending on the situation. Relationships Johnathan has a loving relationship with his wife, Jessica. Though he gets special treatment when it comes to meals, he unfortunately doesn't like the meals personally prepared for him by her as they contain a lot of vegetables. He however cannot refuse her cooking. As a result of his wife's somewhat command over him, his base has a bunch of rules that pertain to eating, such as not leaving any leftovers and brushing your teeth after meals. Abilities and Powers As a Marine Vice-Admiral, Johnathan is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside four other Vice-Admirals. As the commander of G-8, Johnathan commands the entire base and all its Marines stationed there. Johnathan is a skilled thinker and strategist also being a Vice Admiral suggest that he maybe has powerful fighting abilities. He is capable of deducing things that his men don't immediately figure out when given the right clues. He is also capable of thinking things through to outwit his enemies. Apart from his abilities as a Marine, he is also a skilled fisherman and chess player. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki, One Piece Manga - Chapter 594, A doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use. so Johnathan can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History G-8 arc While fishing one night, Johnathan noticed the Going Merry fall from the sky into the middle of G-8. Seeing this, Johnathan and the rest of the Marines immediately started investigating the ship. Upon searching the ship, Johnathan and the other Marines found it to be completely deserted. From this discovery and from eye witness accounts of strange happenings like the sight of a furry monster and hands suddenly appearing, the entire base suspected it to be a ghost ship. Johnathan however suspected otherwise.One Piece Anime - Episode 196, Johnathan and the rest of G-8 investigate the sudden appearance of the Going Merry. Finding some clues left on board by the Straw Hats, Johnathan deduced that the ship was not haunted and had recently been to Jaya. Upon deducing this, he however did not denounce the rumor of the Going Merry being a ghost ship as to not alarm the base. He then instructed his head officers to fortify the base's defenses and to search places where people might gather. Johnathan suspected that in light of current events, the pirates would probably disguise themselves as Marines in order to avoid detection. As events unfolded, Johnathan found Roronoa Zoro and had him imprisoned. With his men busy interrogating this captured pirate, Johnathan decided to head to the mess hall to investigate and to have well deserved meal. As he was eating, Johnathan had a chance encounter with Luffy and Sanji disguised as chefs. Having discovered these two pirates, Johnathan and his wife, Jessica, attempted to capture them. They unfortunately couldn't catch them due to the some Marines coming in for lunch.One Piece Anime - Episodes 197-199, Johnathan encounters 5 of the 7 Straw Hats. As events continued to unfold, Johnathan was informed of a long nosed man that his men found. Suspecting that this man might be the special inspector that the Marine Headquarters sent on the Stan Malay that arrived earlier, Johnathan didn't immediately imprison Usopp right away. He however imprisoned him when the actual inspector Shepherd came. Though the inspector arrived, Johnathan however suspected that this woman was not the real inspector either. Going by the reports of unidentified personnel and his encounters with the Straw Hats he met, Johnathan deduced exactly who they should be looking for. After some time without much incident, Johnathan decided to lay a trap for Luffy and his crew. Knowing that Luffy would most likely try rescue his imprisoned crew mates, Johnathan set an ambush in the brig. Though Johnathan was able to direct Luffy's path into the brig, the pirate and his crew mates were however able to escape the trap. As the incident further ensued, Johnathan felt that normal tactics would not work on the Straw Hats. Knowing that the pirates would be heading to their ship and to prevent further needless damage to his men and the base, Johnathan decided to lay an ambush in the dock where the Going Merry was kept.One Piece Anime - Episodes 200-202, Johnathan attempts to capture the Straw Hats via two ambushes. Though Johnathan directed his forces to ambush the pirates in the dock, his men however would still need time to reach the dock before the pirates. Knowing that the Straw Hats would have cross the Straw Bridge to reach the docks, Johnathan decided to set an ambush on the bridge in order to delay the pirates while the rest of his men were preparing. For this task, Johnathan reluctantly ordered the Marines of Unit 55 to engage the pirates. Though the ambush ended with part of the bridge being destroyed by Luffy, Johnathan's plan however worked in delaying the pirates and giving his men enough time to set positions in the dock. The ambush in the dock however went awry due to unforeseen factors and the Straw Hats were able to escape on their ship. Johnathan however knew ahead that something like this would happen so he had all the Straw Hats' gold confiscated while the Going Merry was still in the Marines' possession. Knowing full well that the pirates wouldn't leave their precious gold behind, he knew right away that the Straw Hats hadn't left the base when it was reported that they somehow escaped undetected. Though he guessed correctly that they would be hiding in one of the abandoned docks, Johnathan decided to let the pirates make the first move.One Piece Anime - Episodes 202-203, Johnathan's plan of confiscating the Straw Hats gold beforehand is revealed. Guessing that the Straw Hats would probably search for their gold in Navarone's vault, Johnathan had the gold moved to his room and stationed some of his men to ambush the pirates there. Due to the incompetence of the real inspector Shepherd however, Johnathan's plan to catch the Straw Hats in the vault failed. Furthermore, Luffy and Nami were then able to successfully infiltrate his room and escape with the gold. Despite the Straw Hats reclaiming their gold and successfully deceiving the Marines in their rather crappy disguise of their ship, Johnathan was not worried. His last resort strategy to catch the pirates was coming in fruition. Knowing of what happens at 9 o'clock pm at Navarone, Johnathan was able to stop the Straw Hats dead in the shallows when the water surrounding the base subsided. Having placed them in a dire situation, Johnathan gave them the ultimatum for them to surrender. Since Luffy and Zoro were the only ones that had bounties at the time, Johnathan promised the Straw Hats that only these two would be sent to headquarters, the rest of the crew would be spared. Despite having completely trapped the Straw Hats this time around, Johnathan still had his doubts. Though the Straw Hats couldn't cross through land or sea, the path in which they entered the base in the first place was still opened.One Piece Anime - Episodes 204-206, Johnathan's last strategies to catch the Straw Hats. Sure enough, Johnathan's predictions came true. The Straw Hats were able to escape G-8 via a Balloon Octopus and some Dials. Though the pirates had completely escaped Navarone and eminent consequences of having failed to capture them would come, Johnathan however reassured his wife that the Marines still fulfilled their job. Knowing full well of what the rest of the Marines were saying about the base, Johnathan used this opportunity to show them what Navarone was capable of and that there indeed pirates like the Straw Hats that require the attention. As a result of this incident, Johnathan also commented that because the Straw Hats's intrusion into the base, everyone in Navarone was able to united. Impel Down arc Johnathan appears again in the anime, when he is seen alongside with Drake and Gu, during the gathering of Marines in Marineford in preparations for the war against the Whitebeard Pirates.One Piece Anime - Episode 421, Jonathan is seen gathering alongside his fellow Marines. Trivia * Although he is a non-canon anime character, during the gathering of Marines in Marineford, Johnathan and his two subordinates, Drake and Gu, were among the Marines present. * He is the anime filler Marine with the highest rank seen at the moment. * Jonathan is one of the few antagonists whom Luffy never directly fought, instead competed in a series of tactical maneuvers, although Luffy's other crew mates were the only serious opposition. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Marines Category:Non-Canon Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Haki users